A vous
by YuukiKoala
Summary: One shot Kuro x Fye basé sur l'alcool et sur la chanson A toi de Joe Dassin


**Titre de la fic : **A vous  
><strong>Auteur de la fic : <strong>Yuuki Seijaku ou yuuki tohma  
><strong>Disclaimer : <strong>Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle appartient à Clamp. A toi appartient à Joe Dassin malgré les modifications que j'ai pratiqué.  
><strong>Genre de la fic : <strong>Humour, romance, song fic  
><strong>Couples : <strong>Kurogane x Fye  
><strong>Notes : <strong>Elle sera certainement la seule fic Kuro x Fye que je vais écrire. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas ce couple, sinon je n'en écrirais pas, juste, que ce n'est pas mon couple préféré, et que j'ai dû creuser pour trouver une histoire.  
>Cette fic peut-être placé un peu partout dans Tsubasa.<br>Cette fic est pour Raiponce.

Kurogane, Fye, Sakura et Shaolan étaient arrivés dans un monde fait de nombreux karaokés, et remplis de bar. Bref, un monde de fête, ou tout le monde vivait heureux et insouciant, sans trop se préoccuper des problèmes de la vie. Et là, il y avait un concours de chant. Avec pour prix, une des plumes de Sakura. Kurogane, refusa de s'inscrire, mais ne pu pas et fut forcé d'y participer, à cause d'un certain foutu magicien à la noix qu'il avait fortement envie d'égorger en cet instant présent.

Bref, toujours est-il, que le concours de chant commença, et Sakura époustoufla la foule avec sa superbe voix si douce. Tout le public fut subjugué et ne pu qu'applaudir. Shaolan, quant à lui, fut aussi très bien accueilli par le public, même s'il ne chantait pas aussi bien que sa princesse qu'il aimait tendrement. Fye lui, n'y participait pas. Et quand ce fut au tour de Kurogane de chanter, il maudit une nouvelle fois cette espèce d'abruti qui l'avait inscrit à ce concours stupide. Mais il chanta. Et plutôt bien en fait.

Le concours pris fin. Et Sakura gagna sa plume. Seulement, le petit groupe avait raté quelque chose, et cette chose n'avait par contre pas échappé aux yeux de Mokona qui eut envie de prévenir son frère pour qu'il vienne, même si c'était impossible. Le premier prix comprenait la plume, et aussi un lot d'alcools très bons et très forts. Fye, malicieux comme il était, fit cette remarque :

On ne va quand même pas les jeter, il faudrait les goûter.

Kurotoutou protesta. Les deux gamins ne tenaient pas bien l'alcool, et il était hors de question qu'ils en boivent. Alors, Fye proposa que Kurochan et lui les boivent à eux deux. Celui ci râla de nouveau, mais savait qu'il ne pourrait pas refuser de toute manière, sinon Sakura et Shaolan allaient en boire.

Ainsi, le magicien et le ninja se retrouvèrent dans leur chambre, entouré de bouteilles, toutes remplis d'alcools les plus forts les uns que les autres. Et ils se mirent à boire. A enchaîner les verres un par un. Fye faisant des commentaires sur chaque alcool, les comparant parfois à ceux de Seres. Kurogane, lui, se contentant de grogner et de continuer de boire. Les deux étaient très forts et tenaient bien l'alcool. Les bouteilles s'entassèrent ainsi peu à peu autour d'eux. Et puis, doucement, l'alcool commença tout de même à les envahir, à les rendre saoûl. Et lorsque Sakura et Shaolan voulurent voir comment il s'en sortaient avec toutes ses boissons, ils trouvèrent un karaoké improvisé, entre le blond et le brun.

Kurogane, regardait Fye, et se mettait à lui chanter une chanson, improvisé pour l'occasion :

- _A toi, à la façon que tu as d'être beau. A la façon que tu as d'être à moi, a tes mots tendres un peu artificiels, quelques fois._

Ces paroles étaient étranges. Après tout, Kurogane avait plus souvent tendance à crier après ce foutu magicien qui ne faisait que l'enquiquiner. Il ne lui disait jamais qu'il était beau, il ne lui faisait jamais de compliment. Et surtout, il ne semblait pas possessif envers lui. Mais s'il y a bien une chose qui était vrai, c'était qu'il voyait bien que les mots, les paroles du magicien n'étaient que des mensonges, tout comme son sourire. Et ça, il l'avait vu, il le sentait, et il s'en méfiait plus que tout.

Kurochan continua :

_- A toi, au petit garçon que tu étais, à celui que tu es encore souvent.  
><em>  
>Fye, malgré ses mensonges, avait souvent un caractère de gosse, et cela exaspérait plus que tout Kuro-pon qui n'en pouvait plus de tous ses surnoms que lui et le manjuu blanc lui donnait, et de toutes les bêtises qu'il pouvait raconter. Et de sa joie. Et de sa manière d'éviter trop facilement. Kurogane était énervé à cause de lui. A cause de sa gaminerie.<p>

_- A ton passé, à tes secrets, à tes anciens princes charmants. _

Si le ninja chantait ça, c'est qu'il admettait que le magicien était gay, il n'y avait pas d'autre mots. Pour le passé, on en revient au sujet du fait que Gros Toutou voyait facilement que Fye cachait d'énormes secrets bien lourds, et sûrement en rapport avec son passé. Mais il continuait de chanter. Après tout, pourquoi pas. Et puis, même si cette chanson ne voulait rien dire du tout, qu'importe ?

Un silence commença à peser. La princesse et l'archéologue fermaient leur bouches, s'assuraient de ne pas se faire remarquer, trop surpris par la scène, ils n'osaient la couper, la détruire, et ils désiraient plus que tout savoir la réaction du magicien, qui était aussi saoûl que celui qui venait de lui chanter des paroles bizarres.

Et sa réaction, fut d'enchaîner :

_- A moi, à la folie dont tu es la raison. A mes colères sans savoir pourquoi... _

Fye ne s'énervait jamais. Et pourtant il le chantait en ce moment. Sûrement délirait-il à cause de l'alcool. Sûrement chantait-il n'importe quoi à son tour. Et puis, la folie dont Kurogane était la raison, était-ce l'amour ? Certainement.

_- A mes silences, et à mes trahisons quelques fois. _

Ses silences qui cachait tellement de secrets, des secrets tellement douloureux et recouvert par de la glace. Et puis les trahisons. Les trahisons puisqu'il n'était pas si gentil que ça. Puis qu'il était faible. Puisqu'il leur mentait à tous, puisqu'il n'était qu'un traître. Un pantin. Rien que d'y penser, il aurait dû avoir mal. Mais l'alcool le déraisonnait trop pour qu'il y fasse attention. Il préféra continuer de chanter, et puis qu'importe !

_- A moi, au temps que j'ai passé à te chercher. _

Il ne le cherchait pas vraiment. Il avait juste besoin qu'on lui tende une perche. Qu'on veuille bien de lui. Qu'on ne le voit pas comme un être maudit. Et Kurogane, lui, le regardait avec tellement de force, avec tellement de sérieux, qu'il ne pouvait pas mentir en sa présence. Enfin si, mais moins bien. Car les yeux rouges perçants du ninja parvenait, par une raison qui lui était inconnu, à percer tous ses mystères et tout ses faits et gestes.

_- Aux qualités dont tu te moques de bien, aux défauts que je t'ai cachés. _

C'est vrai quoi, Kuro-chan il s'en fichait que Fye il soit doué pour la cuisine, qu'il soit doué pour le dessin, qu'il ait toujours la pêche – ou pas - . C'était un peu vexant dans le fond, mais le magicien s'était habitué au caractère du ninja, et inversement. Mais Kuro-pon, avait très bien vu tous les secrets de Fye. Donc finalement, il n'y avait aucun défaut caché. Décidemment, le ninja était vraiment trop fort !  
>Ils se regardaient. Ne prononçant pas un mot. Le silence recommença. Chacun lisait dans le visage de l'autre « je suis bourré, et je tente de dire ce que je pense. Ecoute, je t'aime ». Alors, ensembles, en synchronisation parfaite, sous les yeux toujours stupéfaits de Sakura et Shaolan qui restaient tels des statues devant cette prestation, ils se mirent à enchaîner une nouvelle fois :<p>

_- A nous, aux souvenirs que l'on s'est déjà fait, à l'avenir et au présent surtout. _

Ils se fixaient dans le blanc des yeux. Le feu contre la glace. Le feu qui fait fondre. La glace qui éteint. Une bataille qui tourne. Qui ne s'en fini plus. Qui mélange amour et haine.  
>Le sans sourire, contre celui qui sourit toujours.<br>Le rouge contre le bleu.  
>Le bien contre le mal.<br>Et la chanson qui continue :

_- A nous, à nos espoirs et à nos illusions. _

Le magicien et le ninja espéraient plusieurs choses. Mais un était commun. Et cet espoir se réalisait. Cet espoir était vrai. Et peu à peu, ils s'en rendaient compte. Qu'ils désiraient la même chose. Que ce n'était pas juste un film qu'ils se faisaient dans leur tête.  
>Si Kurogane avait été dans son état normal, il n'aurait sûrement pas fait ce qu'il venait de faire à l'instant, de déposer ce baiser sur les lèvres de Fye, qui lui, ne l'aurait certainement pas prolonger comme il le faisait maintenant.<p>

Ils s'aimaient, tels qu'ils étaient chacun. Et c'était ça qui était bien.

Fin. 


End file.
